The new Ant
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: A new Ant joins the gang and Lexi falls for him, she is in for a big suprise
1. Chapter 1

Chyna, Angus, and Fletcher were in the ANT Farm playing a game of cluedo.

Fletcher: "Rev Green, Candlestick, Kitchen"

Chyna: "Fletcher, you're Rev Green"

Olive: "BIG KID ALERT, EVERYONE IN THE PANIC ROOM"

After all the Ants got in the panic room, a boy about Paisley's height entered the Ant farm looking lost, all he did was sit down and eat a Ham sandwich. Then he left.

Olive: "Phew, he's gone"

Chyna: "I wonder what he was doing"

Fletcher: "Maybe he's a new Ant"

Chyna: "He's too old"

* * *

(Cue the opening credits)

* * *

After lunch the Ants all went to the Ant farm where they saw the big kid from before sitting on the couch in the middle of the room

Big Kid: "Hey, you must be the Ants, I'm Corrin"

Olive: "Please, don't hurt us"

Corrin: "Why would I do that?"

Olive: "Because you're a big kid"

Corrin: "So?"

Chyna: "Forgive her, she's just scared of everyone who's bigger than her"

Corrin: "Oh"

Chyna: "Why are you here?"

Corrin: "I'm the new Ant"

Fletcher: "Told ya"

Chyna: "Corrin, how old are you?"

Corrin: "15"

Chyna: "If you're 15 then you're too old to be an Ant"

Corrin: "Actually, it doesn't matter what age you are just so long as you're a prodigy"

Chyna: "So, what's your talent?"

Corrin: "Combat sports, I'm a prodigy in Wrestling, Boxing, MMA, Kung-Fu, Karate, Tai-Kwon-Do, Jui-Jitsu, Judo and Krav Maga"

Chyna: "What's Krav Maga?"

Corrin: "A form of hebrew self defence combat"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, when Corrin meets Lexi Reed (By the way, Corrin's name is pronounced Core-in)

* * *

At Lunch the next day, Lexi sees Corrin sitting at the Ants table and goes over to talk to him.

Lexi: "Hi there new guy"

Corrin: "Hi, nice to meet you"

Lexi: "Why are you sitting with these losers?"

Corrin: "These 'losers' are my friends"

Lexi: "OK? By the way, I'm Lexi"

Corrin: "I'm Corrin"

Lexi: "What a great name, I guess I'll see you around"

Corrin: "Ok then"

* * *

Later that day, after school, when Lexi was walking home, a mugger was trying to steal her purse

Lexi: "Get off"

Mugger: "Just let go of the purse sweet cheeks"

Lexi got distracted by the mugger calling her 'sweet cheeks' that she let go of the purse and the mugger ran away and towards someone walking home (That's right...Corrin). The mugger was running too fast and wasn't able to slow down, causing him to run right into a superkick by Corrin.

Corrin: "Here's your purse back Lexi"

Lexi: "Thanks Corrin"

Corrin: "I gotta get home, see you at school tomorrow"

Lexi didn't respond, she was to busy thinking of getting married to Corrin.

* * *

Chapter 2 done in 1 day, let's see how many chapters I can finish in one day


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 in one day, so to recap, There's a 15 year old Ant in the A.N.T Farm and it looks like Lexi has a crush on him, but she doesn't know he's an Ant yet

* * *

The next day Corrin is lifting weights in the A.N.T Farm while Lexi was looking for him.

Lexi: "Chyna, have you seen Corrin anywhere?"

Chyna: "Why?"

Lexi: "I'm going to ask him out"

Chyna: "He's in the A.N.T Farm"

Lexi: "Why's he in there?"

Chyna: "He's the newest Ant"

Lexi: "He's an Ant?"

Chyna: "Yep"

Lexi didn't know what to do, she wanted to date Corrin, but she didn't want to date an Ant. It took 10 seconds for her to make up her mind. Lexi went to the A.N.T Farm

Lexi: "Corrin, can I talk to you?"

Corrin: "Sure"

Lexi: "I know you're an Ant, but I'm willing to overlook that"

Corrin: "What are you talking about?"

Lexi: "With my looks, this question is just a formallity but, will you go out with me?"

Corrin: "No"

Lexi: "Great, so where do you want... wait did you say 'No'?"

Corrin: "Yes, I said 'No'."

Lexi: "But why? I'm the most pretty, beautiful and gorgeous girl in school. I even made T-Shirts with my name on the front, and on the back it says 'Pretty, Beautiful & Gorgeous'."

Corrin: "I'm not denying that you're pretty, but I don't date women because of their looks"

Lexi: "Then why did you turn me down?"

Corrin: "3 reasons, I only date girls who have a kind heart, I've been here for 3 days and I can already tell that you're the meanest girl here"

Lexi: "What's the second reason?"

Corrin: "You're a bit narcissistic"

Lexi: "What does that mean?"

Corrin: "You're in love with yourself"

Lexi: "You got me there, what's the third reason?"

Corrin: "The third reason is..."

Corrin didn't have enough time to say the 3rd reason because of a girl with ginger hair and glasses wearing a pink tank top and white jeans.

Girl: "CORRIN"

Corrin: "EMILY"

Emily ran towards Corrin and Corrin gave her a big hug.

Lexi: "Wait, you have a girlfriend?"

Corrin: "Yes"

Lexi: "She's not that pretty"

* * *

Chapter 3 is done, wow Corrin has a girlfriend (Yes that is what Corrin was going to say before Emily entered)


	4. Chapter 4

To "Tinker Bell" I don't care that you said "BOO!" in a review, I'm proud of my work

Disclaimer: I don't own A.N.T Farm, just Corrin, Emily is based off of someone at my school

* * *

Chyna & Corrin were walking towards the A.N.T Farm.

Chyna: "So Corrin, how are you a prodigy in 9 combat sports?"

Corrin: "I used some of the skills I learned in some for others"

Chyna: "Oh"

When they got to the A.N.T farm they could see Emily talking to some of the A. .

Corrin: "Hey baby"

Emily: "Hey Corrin"

The 2 give eachother a kiss.

Corrin: "Emily, how did you get to San Francisco? We're from New York"

Emily: "I'm no good at long distance so I convinced my father to make us move here"

Corrin: "I can't believe you did that just to be with me"

Lexi was outside the A.N.T Farm watching.

Lexi: "Oh Bleuch"

Paisley was walking past.

Lexi: "Paisley, I need you to do something"

Paisley: "Sure"

Lexi: "Really? I thought I was going to have to bribe you"

Paisley: "But I'm too young to get married"

Lexi: "I said 'Bribe' not bride, anyway, you see that guy in there"

Paisley: "Which one, Angus, Fletcher or that new kid Kobe?"

Lexi: "His name's Corrin"

Paisley: "Ok, what about him?"

Lexi: "I need you to spy on him, find out his intrests, what he likes and what he sees in that girl"

Paisley: "The only thing you can see in someone is there organs and bones"

Lexi: "I meant why he likes her"

Paisley: "Ok, you got it"

==1 week later==

Lexi: "Paisley, what did you find out about Corrin?"

Paisley: "Well, I found out his shoe size, favourite letter, favourite number, the year his grandma died..."

Lexi: "None of that stuff can help me get him interested in me"

Paisely: "I also found out that he's a big big fan of crime dramas and that he's in the A.N.T Farm because he's awesome at combat sports"

Lexi: "Wait, that's actually helpful"

Paisley: "You're welcome"

Lexi: "I didn't say thank you"

Paisley: "You're welcome"

Paisely walks away. Lexi got out her phone and used the internet to watch a crime drama.

Corrin walked past Lexi.

Corrin: "Hey Lexi, what ya doing?"

Lexi: "Hey Corrin, don't mind me, I'm just watching a crime drama"

Corrin: "Cool, I love crime dramas"

Lexi: "Really? I didn't know that**(!)**"

Corrin: "Well I gotta get to art class, it's my favourite subject"

Lexi: "Mine too"

Corrin: "Wow what a coincidence"

Lexi: "Yeah, coincidence**(!)**"

Corrin walked away while Lexi got to class.

* * *

To anyone who's curious what **(!)** means, it means that the person is being sarcastic.

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been too distracted with my other stories, plus I recently got into college

Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T Farm

* * *

In the A.N.T Farm, Corrin and Violet were arm wrestling, they were both sport prodigies and the other A. wanted to know which one was stronger, so far they were tied.

Chyna: "OK, that's it, can't you just call it a tie?"

Corrin: "Not a chance"

Violet: "Yeah, I'm not going until I beat him"

Olive: "Well, you better beat him quick because the bell should be going in about 7 seconds"

Olive was right, the bell rung so Corrin and Olive had to stop.

Corrin went to his history class when he bumped into Lexi.

Corrin: "Hi Lexi"

Lexi: "Hi Corrin, what's up?"

Corrin: "I have to get to history or I'm going to be late"

Corrin walked past Lexi, he got into his class but he was already late.

Corrin's History Teacher: "Mr Lake, you're late, you have detention"

==Detention, the next day==

Corrin went to detention and discovered that there was only one other person in detention, Lexi

* * *

So Lexi and Corrin are both stuck in detention together, how will that play out?

Find out next time

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
